


Shot in the Dark

by WiltingGirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltingGirl/pseuds/WiltingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow comes looking for a fight, but finds Ichigo visiting his mother's grave. After a small argument, Grimmjow wants to prove that he's good for more than violence. One-shot, fluff, slight sexual situations, Grimmjow's still an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I'll go ahead and apologize for the cup holder joke

The cemetery had a sad sort of peacefulness about it. The blazing orange sunset added to the calmness and Ichigo appreciated it. It had been a long time since he'd felt peaceful with everything. It was rare that he could just sit and forget, pretend that soul society and hueco mundo weren't a thing. Ichigo had sat and talked to his mother's grave for hours, telling her about everything going on. After that he talked about normal things like how his sisters were doing and how their father had been a little less annoying lately.

Ichigo sat in silence, enjoying just _being_ for once _._ Then the air felt unsettling, breaking through the usual comforting atmosphere. He cursed under his breath and stood up, dusting his jeans off. He didn't feel like fighting right now, and he would do everything in his power to get whoever the fuck was about to bother him to go away. He stood and waited, fists clenched at his sides. He hadn't even brought his combat pass with him.

Ichigo almost breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Grimmjow sauntering down the walkway lined with other tombstones. Don't get him wrong, he really fucking hated the guy. But Grimmjow wasn't one to fight with someone if they weren't up for it. Yeah, he would try and get the other person riled up for it, but if in the end a good fight wasn't to be had, he'd go away.

Ichigo shoved his hand in his pocket. "Go the fuck away."

Grimmjow stopped in his tracks, giving a confused look before giving him the middle finger. "The fuck is up with you? You owe me from last time." Grimmjow opened his mouth and tapped a certain tooth.

Ichigo knew what he was talking about. Grimmjow had pinned him to the ground during their last fight, the arrancar was grinning like a madman as he was about to deliver his next punch. So Ichigo did the one thing he could think of: he slammed the bottom end of his zanpakuto into Grimmjow's mouth, successfully knocking out one of the man's sharp teeth. Grimmjow spat the tooth out along with a good amount of blood and smirked. The fight would have gone on but Ichigo broke out into a fit of laughter. Grimmjow had asked him what so funny, and Ichigo told him he looked ridiculous with a tooth missing. So the fight ended there; Ichigo was too caught up in clenching his cramping stomach from the laughter.

Ichigo smirked. "I see you got it back."

Grimmjow grunted in annoyance. "Took a fuckin' week. Didn't open my mouth the entire time."

A small laugh escaped the teenager's lips. It seemed that he had wounded Grimmjow's self esteem. "Too bad you have to open it now. You're really annoying."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "What the fuck ever. Are we gonna fight or not?"

Ichigo's eyes lost a bit of their glint, earning a strange look from Grimmjow. "Not today, I'm not in the mood."

Grimmjow walked over to him because he was starting to feel weird talking to him from a distance. "Why not?" He asked simply.

Ichigo groaned, not wanting to deal with him. "Are you blind or can you not see that I'm in a cemetery right now?"

Grimmjow looked around, noticing that yes, this was indeed a cemetery. "I didn't notice before. Who died?" He wasn't really interested in whose grave Ichigo was visiting, he just wanted to get the inevitable conversation over with so they could fight.

Ichigo sighed and turned around to sit back in front of Masaki's grave. Grimmjow followed him, but remained standing. He leaned over to read the name.

Grimmjow recognized the last name. "Cousin or somethin'?"

Ichigo shook his head and looked down. He stayed quiet at first, wondering if he should even go into the details.

"My mother."

Grimmjow didn't know what to call the feeling that sat where his stomach should have been. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Ichigo could sense the tension in the Espada. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I know it's not your style."

Grimmjow clicked his tongue in a negative manner. "The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Ichigo looked back at him. "Being nice and all. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, I mean you _are_ an arrancar afterall. You're built for fighting."

For some reason, Grimmjow took offense to that. He grabbed Ichigo by the shoulder and pulled him to his feet. "Built for fighting, huh? You think that's all I'm fuckin' good for? One of Aizen's little army hollows?"

Ichigo scowled, not feeling the least bit threatened by the Espada currently chewing him out. "Yeah."

For a moment Ichigo thought that Grimmjow was going to hit him, but nothing ever came. Grimmjow huffed out a sigh and sat down in front of the grave. Ichigo arched his eyebrow in curiosity and joined him. He couldn't help but notice that the sunset gave Grimmjow's skin a nice glow.

"Talk to me." Grimmjow mumbled, looking away from the teenager.

Ichigo scrunched his nose up. "Uh...what?"

Grimmjow whipped his head around to look at him. "I said, fuckin' talk to me. C'mon, I ain't gonna wait all day."

Ichigo nodded slowly, finally getting the picture. Grimmjow wanted to prove to him that he could do more than fight.

"How was your day?" Ichigo had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. It felt so odd to ask something so casual.

"Fuckin' shitty. Yours?"

"Mine was okay, until it was interrupted." He gave Grimmjow a look of distaste.

Grimmjow ignored it. "Why don't you feel like fighting?"

"I'm tired of fighting. I'm human first, most people seem to forget that. I just want to take one day and enjoy it without any responsibilities."

Grimmjow glared at him. "The fuck are you even planning to do all day? Is your idea of fun sitting in a fuckin' graveyard?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I didn't feel like hanging out with any of my friends since I knew we'd end up talking about soul society and all of that bullshit at some point."

A grin crept up on the arrancar's face. "You can hang out with me, I ain't got shit to do."

"Yeah, _right_." Ichigo scoffed at the notion. "And do _what_?"

"We can do whatever you want."

Ichigo looked at him with an odd expression, waiting for Grimmjow to say he was just kidding. "It would look weird if we went somewhere, it would look like I'm talking to myself."

"Why don't we go to your place and do somethin' then?"

Ichigo scoured his brain for an idea. "Have you ever played video games?"

Grimmjow sneered. "The fuck is that?"

"I can teach you. Come on, let's go." He laughed lightly, getting up and dusting his jeans off.

* * *

Grimmjow was a little pissed that they had to walk, but since Ichigo was in his human body it wasn't like he could flash step there.

"Well, this is it." Ichigo announced as he dug into his pocket to get his house key.

Grimmjow looked at the house oddly. "What's that?"

Ichigo looked up. "Oh, that's the clinic. My dad's a doctor."

"Good thing too. With the amount of times I've kicked your ass I'm sure he's had to fix you up." He grinned.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and unlocked the door. "Actually, my dad doesn't know that I'm a soul reaper. It's usually Orihime or Urahara that makes sure I don't die."

"Ain't it hard keepin' a secret like that? If I were you I'd tell everyone; make people think I'm a badass." Grimmjow spoke as he stepped inside the house along with Ichigo, darting his eyes around to inspect.

"It's not that simple. I swear, you're like a child sometimes." Ichigo huffed and shut the door behind them. "Come on, let's go to my room."

Grimmjow was busy staring at the living room, eyeing television sideways. "Okay." He turned to follow Ichigo up the stairs.

* * *

"How in the _fuck…_ " Ichigo mumbled in disbelief as he heard the death sound effect for about the 50th time now. "How are you so shitty at _mario_? This is the shit little kids play, I thought I'd start you off on this _just_ to get you used to game controls…"

Grimmjow's lip twitched. He didn't know if he was more pissed at himself or Ichigo.

"Let me see _you_ fuckin' do it." Grimmjow barked out before shoving the controller harshly into Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and snatched the controller out of the Espada's hand. He started up the first level of super mario world with a cocky look on his face. Grimmjow watched with rage as Ichigo went through the entire thing without getting hurt a single time and finished it off in less than a minute.

Grimmjow stood up and punched the wall.

Ichigo snorted. "Are you taking this _that_ seriously? It's just a game."

Grimmjow grunted next to him and sat back down with crossed legs. Ichigo rolled his eyes at him yet again, unplugging his snes and switching to his gamecube. It had been a long time since he'd used his older consoles.

"I think you'll like this game a lot better." Ichigo grabbed soulcalibur II and put the disk in.

"The fuck is this?" Grimmjow stared at the title screen with a cocked eyebrow.

"A fighting game. We can play against each other." Ichigo grabbed the second controller and handed it to Grimmjow who accepted it a little too eagerly.

"I don't see the point of this since we could be fighting for real, but whatever, I'll roll with it." Despite his negative attitude, Grimmjow wanted to see if he could beat Ichigo.

Grimmjow seemed to have a strategy of button mashing while Ichigo used techniques he memorized from a long time ago. The sad thing was that Grimmjow was kicking his ass.

Ichigo threw his controller on the floor after his seventh defeat.

Grimmjow tilted his head back and laughed. "Oh come on, it's _just a game_ , remember?" He punched Ichigo in the arm playfully.

Ichigo glared at him and crossed his arms. "Piss off, you still suck at kid's games."

Grimmjow shrugged. "I'm not a fuckin' kid though, so that's not much of an insult."

Well, he _did_ have a point.

Still a little peaved, Ichigo stood up and walked to the door. "I'm hungry so I'm gonna go make something to eat. I'll be back."

Grimmjow grinned at the sour tone of Ichigo's voice. It was hard to believe that he was the same guy who fought him in serious battles.

* * *

Ichigo returned with half a sandwich for himself and two cans of soda. He didn't know if Grimmjow could drink things or not, but he thought that he could at least try and be hospitable. He kicked his door closed since his hands weren't free at the moment.

"Here." Ichigo said before tossing the can of vanilla flavored coke to the arrancar.

Grimmjow caught it just in time before it could hit him in the face. He eyed it strangely. "What's this?"

"Just drink it." Ichigo sat down on his bed where Grimmjow had relocated to when he was downstairs.

Grimmjow waited to see how Ichigo opened his own can before making a fool of himself by not knowing how to. He copied the action and lifted the tab, moving his nose close to try and smell the liquid. Grimmjow couldn't pin a scent to it so he decided to just take a drink.

"This is weird as fuck." He scrunched his nose up at the unfamiliar flavor. It wasn't bad, just new.

Ichigo swallowed the last bite of his sandwich and laughed. Grimmjow reminded him of babies trying food for the first time. "It's good though, right?"

Grimmjow nodded, taking another sip. He wouldn't say it out loud, but after hanging out with Ichigo he was entertaining the idea that the substitute soul reaper wasn't so bad afterall. _Fun_ _even_.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Grimmjow made a disgusted face at his thoughts. Ichigo of course had no real explanation of the origin of it.

"Uh, something wrong?"

"Nah, I'm good. Just thinkin' about stupid shit."

It was silent for a moment. Then Ichigo started laughing.

Grimmjow looked at him like he was stupid.

"The fuck is so funny?" He yelled, elbowing Ichigo in the stomach.

Ichigo's laughter only got worse. "I just thought of something." There were tears beading in his eyes.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, a little angry that he wasn't in on whatever the hell the joke was. "What is it?"

It took Ichigo a few seconds to calm down so he could talk again. "Just lie down and hand me that." He pointed to Grimmjow's can of soda.

Still completely confused, Grimmjow handed the drink to him and did as he was told. He laid flat on his back against the bed, eyeing Ichigo.

Ichigo starting laughing again, but not as hard as earlier. He placed the drink inside of Grimmjow's hollow hole, leaning it against the edge so it wouldn't fall.

Ichigo fucking _died_. He nearly fell off of the bed as he clutched his sides.

Grimmjow stared at his chain of fate hole with a grimace. The can was cold, dammit.

"I knew it would work as a cup holder. I fucking _knew it_."

Grimmjow removed the drink and sat up. "Asshole. You can't just go playin' with people's bodies like that, shit."

Ichigo wiped away a tear that had finally fallen. "Don't be like that, it was funny."

"Whatever…prick." Grimmjow sat up and was damn near _pouting_ at this point.

Ichigo chuckled softly and rested his chin on his hand as he stared at Grimmjow.

"You know…" Ichigo began, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. _It better not be another fucking joke,_ he thought.

Ichigo bit his bottom lip as his eyes trailed Grimmjow's body from bottom to top, finally looking him in those cyan eyes.

"You're actually kind of hot."

Grimmjow's jaw clenched. That was most definitely not something he had expected to come out of the teenager's mouth. But as much as he would have loved to sit there slack jawed, Grimmjow had a reputation to uphold.

"Anyone with eyes can see that." Grimmjow pulled his trademark smirk, adding a haughty crossing of his arms against his chest to go with it.

Surprisingly enough, Ichigo didn't seem bothered. "I like guys with confidence."

"Kurosaki, if you're fuckin' with me right now you better tell me or we're gonna have a big fuckin' problem." Grimmjow's smirk turned into a deep scowl at this point. Those brown eyes wouldn't stop staring at him and it made him feel trapped.

Ichigo shook his head. "I'm not fucking with you, Grimmjow. I'm being honest, I think you're cute."

Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh at Ichigo's forwardness. "What would your little soul reaper friends think if they could hear you talkin' to me like this?"

"Like I give a damn, I've given them worse problems. They don't need to know about us."

"' _Us'_ is a big word, the way you're usin' it." _Damn this kid is moving fast_ , he thought.

Ichigo scoffed. "I'm not asking you to be my damn boyfriend."

"What are you askin' then?"

"Fuckbuddies or something I guess."

Grimmjow snorted out a laugh. "Teenagers and their hormones, I fuckin' swear."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. "Your body doesn't look that much older than mine. And besides, you seem like the kind of guy that constantly needs something to stick it in."

"So why not stick it in you? Is that what you're sayin'?"

Ichigo shrugged with feigned innocence. "More or less."

A question slipped its way into Grimmjow's mind. "You a virgin?"

Ichigo tried keeping a straight face but a grin played on his lips. "Yeah, that a problem?"

"Nah, you just talk big. I assumed that you'd at least fucked a chick."

"I'm not into girls."

"Me neither. But why _me_? I mean shit, I know I'm one sexy motherfucker but c'mon, you've fought other men before me. I'm sure at _least_ one of them made you wanna cream your jeans."

Ichigo didn't falter for a second. "You're the sexiest guy I've ever met. Looks _and_ personality."

"Keep talkin' like that and I'll have you face down against this bed so fuckin' fast you won't know which way's up."

Ichigo almost groaned. No one had ever talked to him like that before. "I don't think I would mind."

"Do you honestly want me to fuck you? Because if you do then we need to get the fuck on with it."

"There's lotion in the second drawer of my desk. Get it while I take my clothes off."

Grimmjow sat and just stared at Ichigo for a moment. This just felt...odd. The longer he stared at Ichigo, the more he noticed the small twitch at the corner of Ichigo's lips.

And not a few seconds of awkward staring later, Ichigo had burst out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. The teenager slumped over and put a hand over his now aching abdomen.

"You seriously….fucking thought- oh my god!" Ichigo stammered out the words in between laughs and gasps of air.

Grimmjow sat with his arms crossed, looking thoroughly pissed off to the fucking core. It wasn't because he wouldn't get to have sex with Ichigo, it was because he had just let that little brat play him.

"You're a real dickbag, you know that?" Grimmjow muttered, looking at the wall to avoid eye contact.

Ichigo wiped a few tears from his eyes and stood up to put an apologetic hand on the Espada's shoulder.

"Shit, I'm sorry. You were just so serious."

"Well so were you! The fuck was I _supposed_ to think?!" Grimmjow hissed out his words, almost turning red from how angry he was.

"You were supposed to turn me down and tell me I was gross, not threaten to fuck me stupid. Damn...I haven't laughed like that in a long time." Ichigo smiled softly, about to remove his hand from Grimmjow's shoulder.

Feeling a bit mischievous and hell bent on revenge, Grimmjow caught Ichigo's wrist and pulled the teenager on top of him.

Ichigo fell wide-eyed and with a small 'oof'. He shook his head and peered down at the blue eyes staring at him intently. His face immediately felt hot and he didn't know what to do.

Grimmjow smirked and flipped them over with ease, now hovering over Ichigo with his arms at either side of the teenager's head. Ichigo squirmed, feeling cornered but oh so flustered.

Ichigo didn't have enough time to prepare himself for when Grimmjow leaned down and lightly ghosted his lips over his own before connecting them completely.

Coming to his senses, Ichigo grabbed a pillow from beside him and shoved it against Grimmjow, successfully prying the man off of him and far away from his lips.

Grimmjow stumbled and almost fell onto the floor but managed to keep himself upright. He glared at Ichigo and gave him a look that screamed "what the fuck?!"

Ichigo furiously rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand, both a blush and a scowl setting deep into his features.

"Asshole, ask permission first!" The teenager nearly screamed it. He wasn't even angry, he was just embarrassed that he had let his guard down.

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and shoved his hand into his pocket. "Chill the fuck out, it was just a damn peck; you'll live."

Ichigo shot him a death glare but he had started to calm down already. "Whatever…"

"I promise to ask for permission next time if you promise to give it to me."

That had caught Ichigo off guard just as much as the kiss had. But he wouldn't let himself blush or get angry. "Who the hell said that there would be a next time?"

Grimmjow strode back over to the bed and sat against the pillows, crossing his arms behind his head to make himself comfortable.

"Because we'll be hanging out a lot more from now on, so get used to me." Grimmjow flashed him a smile, showing off his teeth.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and held his mouth open. _How in the hell was this guy so infuriatingly cocky?_

The teenager sat and stared at the floor, wondering how he was going to tolerate the Espada. Ichigo huffed and grabbed the pillow from earlier, throwing it at Grimmjow.

"You still suck at mario."


End file.
